Search engines strive to provide the most relevant search results to a user. Search engines utilize popularity data, number of occurrences of a search term on a web page, and, perhaps, authority data to compute relevancy of web pages. Although popularity data may be useful, popularity data reflects no more than selection of a link to a web page.